


Day 24

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, flannel, logan is a lumberjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 24Darcy/LoganFlannel





	Day 24

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Nix!

Day 24

Darcy/Logan

Flannel

xXx

“Is that my shirt?” Logan asked.

“So what if it is?” Darcy replied, wrapping the loose red flannel a little tighter around her as she took a seat on the old rocking chair on the porch. 

Logan snorted, shaking his head and turning away to finish chopping wood. 

Darcy watched on appreciatively, the thick cords of muscle flexing in his back and arms as he worked. 

She loved coming out here. Here, being Logan’s cabin in the Canadian wilderness. It was mid fall, and the leaves were at peak color. Every morning was fog and chill and everyday was sweater weather. And of course there was the added bonus of having to cuddle every night for warmth. An act that almost always led to other things. 

It was nice to come out here, just the two of them, when they could get away from their responsibilities and relax. She could see why he lived out here for so long. 

“Looks like your thinking far too much for a vacation.” Logan’s voice cut through her thoughts. 

“Nothing work related, I promise.” she replied, grinning. 

“You better not be. That doc of yours can have you back in two weeks, not a minute sooner.”

“What are you going to do if I start thinking about work?” she asked cheekily. 

Logan smirked. “I’ll just have to make sure you're incapable of thinking.”  


End file.
